The Cave of Delight
by BlueEyedwolfDemon
Summary: A cave where ones’ fantasy come true. Where a single wish is bestowed upon the group. What happens when the worng wish is granted and changes the fantasies of a certain Hanyou. This will be slash :-D
1. Default Chapter

Summary A cave where ones' fantasy come true. Where a single wish is bestowed upon the group. What happens when the worng wish is granted and changes the fantasies of a certain Hanyou.

Parings Inuyasha and OC / Inuyasha and Kouga

The Cave Of Delight

"I sense a jewel shard, that way." Kagome yelled and pointed toward a small opening through the forest.

Inuyasha stepped forward, he could not pick up any demon auras anywhere in the area, and held his Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. He wondered if Kagome was wrong about sensing the jewel shard this time, but didn't say anything. He moved forward again sniffing around for any signs of demons nearby, suddenly, he saw a rabbit disappear through the small opening under the bush.

"Stay here. I'll check things out." He ordered his small pack of friends.

"No way. If there is a shard we're coming with you." Kagome said as she held Shippou close to her chest.

"Yes. If there is a shard we had all better go Inuyasha." Miroku strolled up beside the hanyou and looked toward the thick foliage.

Sango moved along side Kagome followed by Kirara, "We should really stick together." The Taijiya said, while keeping her guard up then she paused, " I haven't seen this bush here before, and we've past this spot many times."

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran past Inuyasha and Miroku, "I've never seen this bush either. Look at how pretty the flowers are." She pointed to one of the moonflower growing on the bush. They were large and silver, with glowing blue sparkles on them.

"I've never seen a moon flower that color." Informed Miroku."They usually grow white."

"Kagome, are you sure you sense the shard this way?" Inuyasha asked while chopping down the branches covering the bush.

"Yes, it's coming from behind this bush."

"Then I'll just cut the bush down so we can get the shard." Inuyahsa prepared to swing the Tetsusaiga, but was stopped by a yell.

"NO! Don't cut the bush down." Kagome moved to the side of the small moon flower bush and pointed, "See. Here is an opening."

Inuyasha moved past Kagome through the small opening and the small group followed. Behind the shrub was a small passageway that led to a narrow opening they had to wiggle through. At the end of the opening was a low tunnel they ended up crawling through. Inuyasha, being in the lead, could hear water running and felt warm air on his face. Finally the tunnel sloped downward and widened. The ceiling became high enough for him and the others to stand up.

Everyone gasped, "Where are we." Kagome asked in awe of the beautiful cave they had entered.

"I can't believe it. I always thought this place was made up." Miroku said.

"What are you talking about houshi?" Sango asked.

"This place is called the Cave of Delight."

"What!" Sango gasped, "Are you sure?" She picked up Kirara and held her away from the water. The Taijiya had heard about this place from the villagers.

"What are you two gabbing about?" Inuyasha asked, not looking or sounding quite as amused as the others by the caves wonders and beauty. He too let his eyes roam over the inside of the cavern and seen the dim light that sparkled off the small pool at the bottom. He could see that the cave was completely enclosed and couldn't figure out how they were able to see anything at all, where was the faint illumination coming from? Then he saw the moon flowers. They were covering the entire top of the cave. He also noticed that the pool was at the foot of a low waterfall. He walked to the edge of the pool and for some reason he dipped his fingers in the water,

"Inuyasha, did you hear what Miroku and Sango were saying about this place?" Kagome asked as she stood next to him.

He hadn't heard a single word his friends said and didn't know why he zoned out like he had. He stood next to the young miko and gave her a strange look as if he were lost.

"Inuyasha, we need to get the jewel now. We can't stay in this cave for a long time." Kagome told him she grabbed him by the arm and gave it a little shake, "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts, he remembered the jewel now, "Yea, I'm fine. Lets get the jewel and get out of here."

"Were you listening to what they were saying about this cave?" Kagome asked again

"Um... what did they say?" Inuyasha voice was slurred.

"They said this is the Cave of Delight." Kagome said hoping he would know what she was talking about.

"So. What's a Cave of Delight?"

"Inuyasha this place, this cave, it's what men and women have searched for, for years. I always thought it was a myth because no one ever found this place, at least not that anyone knew. All ones' dreams come true in this place. It is said that the most beautiful creatures would do anything to make you happy by granting you one wish. According to rumors, you must stay one night once you find the cave and only one night after which you can never return. After you do as the creatures ask then they will grant you one wish. But while you are enjoying yourself you will start to forget the outside world. Forget all your worries and troubles. You will feel nothing but delight."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Inuyasha made a face, "If that story is so true then where are these so-called creatures now?" The half demon searched the entire cave and turned his attention back to the monk, "I don't see anyone here besides us. Kagome where is the jewel."

Now Kagome looked lost, "The jewel?"

"Yea, you said you sensed it where is it?" Inuyasha was getting irritated and frowned at Kagome.

"Oh yea." She shook her head from side to side a few times, "It's over there." She pointed to wall just above the waterfall.

"I'll go get it." Inuyasha half pouted, he didn't like the ideal of getting wet but wanted that shard.

As soon as he leapt down into the water a musical voice rang out, "Come, play with me." Inuyasha jumped, and another musical voice echoed the first, "Yes, come play." Inuyasha used his eyes to hunt down the owners of the voices. He glanced behind him to see if anyone else had heard anything, but his friends were watching him, each with a bewildered look on their face. 'Damn. What's wrong with them?' He searched the water and didn't see or hear anything, _'I must be losing it' _he began to move forward. In the center of the pool the water came to his shoulders, so he lifted his feet and began to doggy paddle toward the jewel.

"I didn't think you'd be able to swim." A soft voice said.

Inuyasha heard a female speaking and asked with a hint of anger, "Whose there?" .Nothing. He must have imagined the voice again, but it had sounded so clear. After a few moments he lifted his feet and put his head back, lifting his hips to the surface.

"Very beautiful," she said

Inuyasha jumped again and suddenly he realized he was naked. He stood so the water concealed his body, "Stop fooling around. Who's there?" He looked back to the edge of the pool where his friends were standing and wondered did they hear or see anything.

Her laugh was musical and he knew he'd never heard anything like it before "Me." She said.

"And who's me?" Inuyasha asked searching around in the water.

"You can call me Lilly"

There was a splash, and Inuyasha felt rather than saw a presence in the water with him. A head surfaced beside his, and he got a dim look at his companion. Although he couldn't see her very well, he knew they were very beautiful. He couldn't tell what color their long wet hair was nor could he see her eyes clearly, but her skin was fair, her neck long. He took a closer look and could tell by the out line of her that she resembled Kikyou, or was it Kagome? She stood beside him, and she was almost as tall as he was.

"I just found this cave," Inuyasha said, "but I guess you have known about it for a while." He had totally forgotten about the jewel and his friends, who were no longer standing at the edge, but were now swimming and playing in the water also.

"Oh yes, I come here often."

She ducked beneath the water, and he felt hair brush against his hand, as she swam below the surface. He reached down and grabbed at her and felt bare, soft flesh. A buttocks? Was she naked?

She surfaced, and her musical laugh filled the cave, "So you want to play?"

Again she dove, and he felt hands on his thighs. Shaking his head, he too dove beneath the water and reached for anything he could touch. Her body was indeed naked, and his hands found her breasts and her ankles. For long minutes or hours he couldn't tell nor did he seem to care, they dove, surfaced, laughed, and dove again. Finally the two stood sides by side, panting.

"You are very handsome." She said when she could breath again.

"And you are very beautiful." Inuyasha said. He couldn't remember what he had come to this cave for but he was having such a wonderful time that he didn't care.

Then she leaned forward and her lips were against his, and the length of her lush body pressed close to his. Her hand cupped his head as the kiss lengthened. This wasn't play anymore, and his body knew it. He was hard and her hand found him, circling his erection with her long fingers.

When he groaned, she laughed, her joy obvious. "Wonderful," She said holding his shaft under the water. She held his balls and touched the tender spot just in front of his anus. He reached for her and held her breasts, stroking the soft skin, teasing her hard nipples.

A loud splash from behind him broke him from his pleasure and his eyes grew wide, "We must stop." He started to remember his friends were in the water with them.

"But why?"

"My friends are behind us."

"They are playing their own game, enjoying their own delight."

"I...I..." For some reason he started to remember that he was there for a reason. 'What?' he looked back at his friends they all seemed to be having fun laughing, splashing, diving off the edge, and every now and then he could hear someone moan. "Are there more than one of you?"

"Of corse, silly. How else would everyone experience their own form of delight? "

Inuyasha frowned, could Kagome be enjoying sexual pleasure from one of these creatures? Did her fantasy creature resemble him or someone else? What if her fantasy wasn't even sexual, he could hear her laughing a lot. He turned his head and watched his friends and the only one who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of passionate encounter was Miroku. He turned his attention back to Lilly, who continued to knead his hardness. Her hands felt so good touching him, and her breasts filled his hands. Her face switched back and forth from Kagome's to Kikyou's and he thought _'So this is what would bring me the most delight. Both of them_.' Another laugh and a very loud moan almost woke him up from his dream. He frowned again because this time he was sure the sound was coming from Kagome. He turned back to Lilly, "You don't know what will happen if we continue."

"Of corse I do, silly. And it will be magnificent. I know."

Totally lost now with the images of the two miko's he loved flashing before him, asking him to take them, Inuyasha slid his palms around to her back, then down to cup her buttocks. He lifted her and she wrapped her thighs around his waist. He looked into her face and could see Kikyou staring at him. He pushed her upward and, as her head fell backward, took one nipple in his mouth. He suckled, listening to her moans of pleasure, trying to extend their foreplay. But he knew his body would wait no longer. He lowered her slowly along the length of his chest and was inside her with one smooth thrust. They moved together perfectly, and his fingers found her clit and he rubbed, trying to increase her obvious pleasure.

"Oh yes," she screamed, and he felt small spasms ripple through her channel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. His back arched and he started thrusting hard, deep. He fisted the fingers of the other hand in her hair, he pulled her head back and now she looked like Kagome. She moaned as his thrust continued. He pressed his lips against hers and too soon he burst deep inside of her. He didn't make it back to his friends that night. They stayed together in the cave and made love many more times. Finally she told him that he would have to leave. "I don't want to go," he moaned. He had everything he ever wanted right here in this cave.

"I know but you have to. You are allowed one lone night."

"I know that but can't you make it so that I can return?"

"It is impossible."

Slowly a blinding silver light engulfed him and he found himself back at the edge of the pool. Fully clothed standing with his friends.

Inuyasha turned to look at his friends, they all looked too shocked to speak. Each would glance at the other then turn away quickly with red cheeks. They all wanted to ask the other what had happened to them, but the water began turning colors and small water funnels rose time and time again, causing them to forget momentarily what they were wanting to ask.

Lilly swam up to the group and laughed, "Thank you for playing with me." Her voiced echoed off the walls sounding like more than one person had spoken, "Since you have found the Cave of Delight, I will grant your group one wish."

"We still get a wish?" Inuyasha asked

"Of corse. that is why I am here." Lilly swam around in circles in the water.

"Then what was everything else?"Miroku asked looking shocked that what he had experienced was not even his wish.

"That was for my delight." Lilly smiled and laughed, "I get lonely in here, not very many people find this cave. So I play with the ones who do. I know everyone's fantasy."

Inuyasha cocked his eyes toward Kagome and back to Lilly again, "So we can wish for anything and you will grant it?"

"Yes. One wish for your group. Tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Tell me what you wish for."

They huddled and began to whisper, "We should wish for Naraku's destruction."Kagome said, "We should wish for the jewel to be complete, so I can become a full demon and then I'll just kill Naraku myself."Inuyasha suggested "We should wish for a lot of food," Shippou said, and everyone eyed him "What I'm hungry." "We should wish for my family to come back to life and the slayers." Sango wanted to see her own family so bad that was her only wish. Before they even had time to tell Lilly what they wished for she said,

"Your wish has been granted. I will give you what you asked for."

"What! We didn't wish for anything yet." Inuyasha yelled.

"A member of your group did. And I have granted the wish." Lilly said. She laughed. A silver light shot from the center of her chest and surrounded the group of friends and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha groaned his entire body ached, he could hear screaming and whining. Sango seemed to be yelling and, hitting, and chocking Miroku about something, and Shippou was crying. He opened his eyes to see Kagome staring at him with wide eyes. Slowly he sat up and Kagome scooted back, "Inuyahsa don't worry about a thing, we are going to fix this as soon as we can. We're going to find that cave and change you back."

"What the hell are you..." Inuyasha paused, "What's wrong with my voice?" his voice was high, feminine like and defiantly not his own. He jumped up and started to panic.

"Calm down, maybe this isn't going to last. We'll find a way to change you back." Kagome tried to reason.

"Change me back?" He started to feel around his upper body, that defiantly wasn't his either, "What the hell did I change into?"

"Miroku messed up our wish," Shippou cried. Inuyashas' eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at a little girl that resemble Shippou, "H turned us into girls!" the small kitsune cried even louder.

A girl? Inuyasha couldn't be a girl.

Kagome dug through her yellow backpack and pulled out a looking glass to show him what he looked like. He looked into the mirror and saw a tall, beautiful female with brilliant golden eyes staring back at him. As Kagome held the looking glass up for him, he began to snatch of pieces of his clothes to get a better look. He saw a more feminine version of himself. The strong masculine features were now softened by the wish. Slowly his eyes shifted downward, taking in the perky breast, trim waist, and the curve of his hips before finally settling on the patch of silver curls between his legs. Embarrassment flared within him and he began to cover himself back up with his clothes, "WHAT DID MIROKU DO TO ME?" He barked out.

Sango couldn't say anything when she looked over at Inuyasha, she stood there with her mouth open and her eyes huge. She started to pound Miroku's in the head with her boomerang and slapped him a few times just for good measure. Finally after she was satisfied about the beating she had given the monk she turned to Inuyahsa, " That Baka Houshi-sama wished that he was in a cave full of beautiful women."

TBC:

AN: This is a story written by Sesshysfavhuman and inspired by the short story The cave of delight by Joan LLoyd. L.J. aka Sesshysfavhuman Didn't want to post another Inu/ Kouga fiction but I though this one was one of her best and begged her to let me post it. Since I am her sister she said ok I am asking you, if you happen to read either of her stories Bitten or Unexpected Lullabies please let her know what you like or don't like about the fic it helps her out alot when the reviewers say what they would like to see or what they wouldn' t like to see. Once again this is a fiction By L.J. I am her sister and I just typed this for her because it is finished and I loved it so much I thought it should be shared with everyone else, so all credit for this story goes to her, anything you recognize from the Inuyasha series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Happy Readings. BlueEyedWolfDemon


	2. Cave of Delight Ch 2

The Cave of Delight

As soon as Sango informed Inuyasha about Miroku's wish the walls of the cave started to vanish. Startled, everyone began looking around and found them selves back in the forest. Inuyasha was dressed, but his clothes were too big for him now. With clinched fists, he slowly turned around and glared at the monk, " I'm gonna kill you Miroku" he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and let it transform to its full length and bolted after Miroku.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell front first to the ground, "Stupid bitch, what cha do that for?" he grumbled.

"I would watch who I call a bitch, you did get a good look in the mirror didn't you." Kagome said back, "Plus something isn't right about all this. If Miroku wished to be surrounded in a cave full of beautiful women, then why aren't we still in the cave?"

Sango frowned down at the unconscious monk and shook her head, "That's what he said when we were in the cave."

"But was that his wish?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure."

The spell wore off of Inuyasha and he stood up grumbling. He dusted his shirt off, and scowled at Kagome, who rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to wake Miroku up." Kagome stated and picked up Shippou who had finally stopped crying.

Kirara started to lick Mirokus' face and he groaned. He opened his eyes, slowly stood up, and gave everyone a quick look. Kirara moved away from him and Sango stood right in front of him with her arms crossed , "Hoshi. You told me that you said that you wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women in the cave, the cave is gone. What did you wish for?" she demanded.

"Sweet Sango. I did say that I wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women, but I wished to be with beautiful women for a few days while on this journey." he hung his head in shame, "While you all were discussing what you wanted our wish to be, I was just talking to myself I did not know that Lilly would take what I said as the wish."

"Miroku?" Kagome moved forward, "Why would you make such a wish?"

Inuyasha also moved forward and was ready to pound Miroku into the ground until Kagome said, "Inuyasha don't make me s.i.t. you again." and the hanyou backed off.

"How long is a few days? How long will I be like this." Inuyasha shouted while giving Miroku the most hateful look he could.

"A few days. That is more than three days but lest than a week." Kagome let them know, "So you should turn back before the week is out."

"Inuyasha I am sorry." Miroku didn't even try to his the fact that his eyes were roaming over Inuyasha's new body, "But you must admit, you turned out to be a beauty." He gave the hanyou one of his famous lecherous grins. Inuyasha stormed over to Miroku, this time Kagome didn't stop him, and he punched Miroku in the top of the head. Sango narrowed her eyes and turned her back to him, and Kagome shook her head, "Not only did you mess up our one wish, we still didn't get the jewel shard."

A full day and a night had passed since Inuyasha and Shippou had turned into females. Shippou was taking the change a whole lot better than Inuyasha was, because the kit had Kagome cooing all over him like some sort of baby doll. Kagome didn't show as much interest in Inuyahsa now that he was a female. And he didn't know why that made him happy, she wasn't as interesting to him as she had been just the day before so he kept his distance. He was uncomfortable and hot. Miroku kept flirting with him and he had to beat the monk at least twice every hour. He didn't know how Sango or Kagome put up with him for so long.

The next day Inuyasha woke up hot and sweaty. His body ached and he didn't know why. He could see that everyone was starting their daily routine. He stood up and his eyes started to water. He rubbed them to stop the watering but then his back started to hurt._ 'Damn . . . what the hell . . . ' _He could feel his temperature rising and he started to loosen his shirt. He took off his obi and the outer layer of his haori and now only had the white undershirt on.

Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's back and he pressed his body into her hand, "Inuyasha? Are you all right?" She asked in a whisper.

The half demon only shook his head. It was getting too hot and he started to breathe heavy. Sangos' eyes grew and she quickly removed her hand Inuyasha whimpered from the loss and turned to face her, His heavy breathing became full out pants. He took in one last breath of air when a rattling noise came form his chest.

Sango heard this and didn't know what to do. She turned to get Kagome's attention, "Kagome I need you over here."

Kagome walked over to her and Inuyasha and took in the sight before her, "What's his problem?"

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out hoping that she could get his attention. He looked at her then she and Kagome gasped.

"Your eyes, your face." Kagome turned to look at Sango, "It's like he's turning into a full demon," she took a step back.

"He's not turning into a full demon. He's in heat." Sango reassured her.

"What?" Kagome asked taking another step back from the hanyou.

"It's mating season. I forgot because nothing happens to males during mating season. Now that he's a female, he is in heat."

"Hot. Too hot." Inuyasha panted.

Miroku strolled over to see what the commotion was about and was attacked by Inuyasha. The half demon moved so fast that no one had time to stop him. He pinned Miroku down and started rubbing his body against the monks. Miroku groaned and bucked up against Inuyasha. The half demon buried his nose in Miroku's neck and licked him.

"What's he doing to Miroku?" Kagome yelled, "That's gross. Stop him."

"I don't think I'll be able to. He will do this to every male he comes across until he finds a suitable mate."

"What do you mean by suitable?"Kagome asked while she watched Inuyasha grind against Miroku and Miroku seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

"Inuyasha wont want Miroku. He will sniff him and realize that he has a wind tunnel in his hand and not want him." Sango said knowingly.

Inuyasha keep sniffing and licking Miroku's neck for a little while, and suddenly stopped. He reached down and grabbed Miroku's right hand and inspected it. He pulled it to his nose and sniffed. Inuyasha then threw down Miroku's hand and backed away from the monk. Inuyasha turned away from Miroku and wouldn't even look at him anymore.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked still in a daze.

"Inuyasha is in heat and doesn't want you as a mate because he sees the wind tunned as a flaw." Sango said.

Miroku nodded his understanding and stood up behind Inuyahsa who still hadn't turned back around to look at him.

"That was gross. Miroku you do realize he is a man don't you?" Kagome asked looking disgusted.

"Yes I know what he is. But what does that have to do with anything." Miroku asked confused about Kagome's behavior.

Inuyahsa sat on the ground still panting not listening to a word they were saying. He started repeating how hot he was.

"It's not right. Men with men." Kagome made another face, "I saw you and I know you were enjoying what Inuyasha was doing to you."

Miroku still looked confused, "Demons can be with whomever they choose it matters not to them. Plus Inuyasha is in a females body right now so of corse I would enjoy what he was doing to me."

"That is just sick. He is a man, and your friend. Do you think he is going to be happy with you once he turns back to a male?" Kagome asked.

"He most likely won't remember. He is in heat so his instincts are in control. He needs to find a mate, or he'll go mad." Sango let her know.

"If he wants a mate so bad he can just wait till he changes back into a male and choose me." Kagome snapped, "We are suppose to be..." She stopped talking and gasped, "Oh no."

Sango was a little stunned by what Kagome had just said but recovered enough to ask, "What wrong?"

"I sense two jewel shards coming this was fast." Kagome turned to look in the direction she felt the shards coming from.

"That means Kouga is coming doesn't it." Miroku asked already knowing the answer.

Not more than two seconds later Kouga showed up, smiling in front of Kagome, "Hello Kagome, I've come... Umph" He never got to finish his sentence when Kagome was forcefully pushed out of the way "Hey" She whined. Kouga was knock down to the ground by someone and he and the someone began rolling away from everyone else. All his mind could register was that he was being attacked by a female demon in heat.

After they rolled and practically fought their way through the woods for some time he couldn't help but think that the smell was wonderful, he wanted whomever the smell belong to but the female demon wouldn't stop her assault long enough for him to get a good look at her. She kept her face buried in his neck and would turn her back to him so quick that he could tell who she was. She pressed her ass against his crotch several times and would hold her arms around his neck not letting him go. He could feel his armor being taken off along with his clothes.

Finally he lay on the grass alone and dazed. Kouga got on his hands and knees and sniffed around for his attacker. He could smell her delicious scent everywhere and just as he was about to get up and move away a pale hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down into a small hole on the side of a hill. He screamed out in a high-pitched voice and was brutally thrown down on his back by the female demon. She straddled him, with her back to him and rode him long and hard, never letting him get a look at her face.

Kouga woke up and noticed he was in a small den underground. His body was completely nude, sore and someone was laying on top of him just as naked as he was. He couldn't tell who it was because her back was to him and the smell of her being in heat filled his nose. Kouga could only smile as his unknown partner leaned back against his body, the silver hair falling against his shoulder. Her nearness was intoxicating and he felt his manhood harden against the firm gloves of her buttocks. There was something familiar about her and soon he would find out who she was.

Kouga placed a hand on her belly and then moved it lower until it disappeared into the silver thicket of pubic hair, his long fingers found and gently massaged the tiny bundle of nerves hidden within her. He was rewarded with a long moan of pleasure as his fingers expertly explored the slick folds. Kougas eyes closed as she arched into his digits, opening her legs wider. The okami prince chuckled and licked the delicate shell of her ear causing her to shudder with delight.

Kouga removed his hand from her and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, he turned her around and froze, "What the hell . . . ?" She didn't give him a chance to say anything else because she quickly slid herself down onto Kouga hard length causing him to moan. Kouga looked into the face of his male rival now turned female. 'Why couldn't I tell it was him?' Then the delectable smell of her being in heat filled his nose, answering his own question. He let his eyes roam down Inuyasha's body and watched as his breast bounced with every movement the hanyou made, "What . . . What happened to you?" He asked between moans. His hands moved slowly up her back even though he wasn't sure what was going on what he was feeling was too incredible and he put forth no effort to remove her from him.

In the woods

"Where could they be?" Kagome asked as she searched the torn down trees and bushes left behind from Kouga and Inuyasha.

"She would have taken him somewhere she felt safe." Sango answered.

"Shippou can you smell them anywhere?" Kagome asked the small kit.

He shook his head, "I can smell them everywhere, but I can't pinpoint where they are." Shippou answered.

"Look what I found." Miroku said as he held up half of Kouga's armor.

Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, began searching for more clues, "I found something too." Kagome held up Inuyasha's hakama and looked around.

"Kirara, do you smell anything?" Sango questioned the fire neko.

"Meow" Kirara rubbed against her leg letting her know that she couldn't find them either.

"I hope we find them before Kouga takes advantage of Inuyahsa or hurts him." Kagome said concerned for her friend.

"I doubt he'll hurt him." Miroku said with a smirk and Kagome made a face.

"Let's keep looking. Hopefully well find them soon." Sango suggested and they set off again looking for their friend.

Back in the den

Inuyasha smiled and kept grinding against Kougas shaft causing the wolf's demons eyes to roll back into his head, he bucked his hips back up, "Inu..Inuyahsa?" He finally got out between gasps.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered smiling and keeping up with Kouga thrust for thrust.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and pulled her down harder onto himself.

"Yes." She said and gripped his shoulders.

"Say my name." He said.

She rocked her body against his as hard as she could and with the sweetest voice said, "Prince Kouga."

With that he was lost to her. Inuyasha his rival, now his lover. He flipped her over onto her back and took control of their love making since she had already taken him once today. His lips captured hers then moved to deposit light, feathery soft kisses on her face. Inuyasha could fell the warm wetness of Kougas mouth travel over his sensitive skin. He felt those soft full lips on his upper arm and across her armpit. Kouga worked his way across her collarbone before licking the valley between her breasts, enjoying the way her body arched into his mouth. As his lips closed over one of the pink nipples, Inuyasha fingers flew down to comb through his hair. Kouga let go of pebbled flesh and pushed both her arms above her head.

He kissed her lips again, this time wiggling his tongue into the velvety softness of her mouth. The kiss deepened and became more passionate, leaving both of them panting as Kouga withdrew. Inuyasha groaned at the loss of contact, but stopped and clinched her muscles and got Kouga to moan quite nicely. From his position between her legs, Kouga leaned back and shifted his body, swinging her leg across his chest and settling down onto the ground behind her in one smooth graceful motion never withdrawing from Inuyashas' tight womanhood. With them both laying on their side, he pulled her right leg up and reached underneath her shapely limb with his arm, massaging her clit as he began to pump into her vigorously. Kouga lowered his mouth to suckle her breast, drawing gasps of delight from her A light sheen of perspiration glistened on both their bodies as they worked in time with each other's movements . . . bucking and grinding against one another. Inuyahsa began to tingle all over again and before long her entire body was convulsing with another climax, this one even more intense than the first.

While she was still in the throes of completion, Kouga rolled her gently onto her back and settled once again into the delicious warmth of her thighs. They held hands, pressing their palms against each other and lacing their fingers tightly together before placing them on either side of her head. Kouga rocked back and forth, savoring the delicious sensations of her tight walls gripping his engorged shaft. In and out he thrust, picking up speed and intensity as the tingling sensations began to build in his stomach before rocketing straight to his groin. Blue eyes locked with golden eyes as he thrust with increased vigor, propelling them both rapidly toward a mutual orgasm. As he ground against her one final time, the dam of pleasure burst and Kouga bit down into Inuyashas' neck marking him forever as his mate, as he spilled himself into her accepting body. She followed him into ecstasy, fighting for breath as she cried out her pleasure and clutched his sweating body to hers. The ragged sound of their breathing filled the bedchamber, and as Kouga's breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes looking closely at Inuyasha. She quickly tried to turn her face away from him and hide the emotions that overwhelmed her, but her shoulders began shaking as the tears coursed unheeded down her cheeks. Kouga withdrew from her and rolled to her side, gathering Inuyasha into his arms and placing feather-soft kisses all over her face. He could sense something terribly wrong was going too happened between him and his new mate, but couldn't figure out what. He held and comforted Inuyahsa. He was so confused, and knew he would be asking the half demon a lot of questions later.

TBC:


	3. Cave of Delight Ch 3

I am sorry for the mess up half of the words cut off when I tried to post this so I had to re-post it. If anyone knows how to post with bold words and italics please, please let me know. :D

I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter LJ was working on Unexpected Lullabies (Yea) and I couldn't get into her files.Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. This is for LJ.

Disclaimer : Anything you recognize from the Inuyasha series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Happy Readings. BlueEyedWolfDemon

**The Cave of Delight Part 3.**

Inuyasha woke to the soft even sounds of Kouga's breathing. He looked so peaceful, so happy as he lay there sleeping. Inuyasha realized that the burning ache in her body was no longer present. In that instant her mind began to race. The part of her brain that still thought it was male, wanted to jump up, run away from Kouga, and scrub away every disgusting, foul stench that was left lingering on her. The part of her that was female, was left with the greatest desire to love the slumbering prince. She sat up and instinctively she raised her hand and let her fingers lightly brush over the mating mark on her neck. She couldn't help thinking she should care for Kouga and stay by his side forever.

Then for a brief moment her mind reminded her that she was still Inuyasha, **male** hanyou, **son** of Inu No Taishou and Isayoi, half **brother** to Sesshomaru, **potential beau**, and **protector **of Kagome, and **male **friend to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. '_What have I done?_'

She turned to look at Kouga again and let her eyes roam over his nude body. Blushing she knew that she had proven with her own body and soul that she was his. She had given herself to him willingly and knew that something inside of her saw the ookami prince as a perfect mate. She let her fingers brush over the mark once more and smiled. _'For now I'm yours.'_

Inuyasha quietly gathered her haori, got dressed and climbed out of the small den. She stood up outside and could hear her name being yelled over and over. She turned in the direction of her friends and called out to them. She watched as they ran toward her with Kagome in the lead.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" The young miko asked. She was out of breath, tired and dirty.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Your eyes are back to normal." Miroku stated.

"Does that mean your not in heat any more?" Kagome asked.

"Where's Kouga?" Shippou questioned, while looking around the forest.

"Did Kouga hurt you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha listened at all the questions that were thrown at her and watched the concerned looks in her friend's faces, "I'm fine, just need a bath." She held out her hand to Kagome and asked, "Can I borrow some of your strawberry cream stuff?"

"Is that all you have to say to us?" Kagome asked, "Where is Kouga? What happened?" She inquired.

Inuyasha never got a chance to answer because Kouga crawled out of the small hole half dressed. Inuyasha turned her head in Kougas direction, fully exposing the mark on her neck to Sango and Miroku. Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Miroku moved to stand next to Kagome.

Kouga looked the group over and was shocked to see that Shippou had also changed into little girl kit. He stepped up next to Inuyasha and they stared at each other for a few moments, till Kouga asked, "How did this happen?" He grabbed Inuyasha's chin between his finger and his thumb, "How did you and the kit become females?"

"Don't touch him." Kagome ordered Kouga, then she shoved his armor into his chest, causing him to step back and let go of Inuyasha's chin. "It's all Miroku's fault. If he wasn't such a pervert then Inuyasha would still be a man." She said bitterly then frowned at Kouga, "What did you do to him? If you took advantage of him in any way, I'll purify your ass where you stand."

A low warning growl from Inuyasha shut her up, "Don't accuse or threaten him. He didn't do anything wrong to me." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Why are you defending him? What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked with suspicion.

Seeing that things were going to get out of control, Sango ran over and grabbed Kagome's yellow back pack, dug through it and found the shampoo. She ran next to Inuyasha and shoved the strawberry shampoo into his hand, "Hurry. Go take your bath."

Inuyasha held Sango's gaze for a few seconds, then nodded a silent thank you, "Come on Kouga." She grabbed his hand, "I'll tell you everything on the way to the lake."

Kouga gave Kagome a strange look then let himself be pulled away from the small group without question.

"What's going on?" Kagome complained, "Inuyasha's never growled at me before."

Sango sighed then started to explain to her young friend about the mark she saw on the half demon's neck. She told Kagome that they were now mated, she deliberately left out why Inuyasha was no longer in heat because she didn't want to hurt Kagome any more than she had too.

Kagome was taken aback. She made a face then yelled, "They had sex? Inuyasha is a boy, a guy. Not a woman. How could they sleep together? They hate each other."

Sango didn't know what to say, she could see the hurt in Kagome's face and knew that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. "Kagome he won't stay in a females body much longer." She tried to reassure her friend then thought about Inuyasha and Kouga, _'What's going to happen between those two when he does turn back?'_

_"_Good." Kagome said, "When he does turn back, they won't be mates any more then Kouga can go find a new mate and leave us alone."

"That's not how things work. Ookami demons mate for life. Kouga will only love Inuyasha. He will never find another mate." Miroku informed Kagome.

"We'll see about that." Kagome said nastily.

**88888888**

Inuyasha told Kouga about the cave and Lilly. She told him about the wish Miroku messed up but left out the fact that she would only be a female for a short time. For some reason she couldn't tell him, she couldn't hurt her mate or break his heart.

Kouga couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. He had heard of the cave and thanked the gods for Miroku's perverted ways. They bathed in the water, splashing and laughing like a couple of pups, and then submerged in the shallow water, they made love again. Inuyasha had no words to describe how it felt to experience Kouga's body sliding against hers while the water eddied and flowed around them. She cried his name aloud as, with one last thrust, he carried them both over the edge.

Kouga drew her into his arms. When the ookami held her close, she felt all the animosity she had for him melt away. They bathe each other again along with their clothes, then Kouga convinced Inuyasha to let him piggy back ride them back to the camp where everyone was waiting. They laughed as they took the scenic rout and it was near dust when they returned.

Kagome was standing next to the tree that protected the small den when they arrived. Her gaze rested on Inuyasha's face for a long moment. Then, her lips tightened and she glared at Kouga as he carefully lowered Inuyasha from his back. With a last glance at Inuyasha she turned and went to her bed roll. Kagome turned her back to them and laid down.

Inuyasha turned anguished eyes in Kouga's direction, "She knows I'm your mate."

Kouga nodded and knew that they had both hurt Kagome by being together. He wanted to go talk to her but Sango and Miroku shook their heads no, and gave him a small sad smile. He understood that they would talk to Kagome, and took his mates hand the led her to their stolen den.

**Day four of being a female**

Kouga grinned and hugged Inuyasha tightly. She laughed and hugged him back, "What's this for?" She asked wonder what had gotten into him.

"You have made me the happiest demon alive." He said and kissed her deeply.

When the kiss ended she asked, "Why?"

"Don't you feel it? I can smell it all over you. You're carrying our pups." Kouga said excitedly.

Inuyasha held a huge smile on her face and guilt filled her heart. She let Kouga hug her and kiss her and tried to show him that she was just as happy. Inside her mind began to race again, _'What's going to happen when I change back? I don't know how to tell him. He's so happy. What am I gonna do?' _

**Day seven of being a female**

"Inuyasha, Kouga seems so happy with you. How did he take it when you told him that you would soon turn back into a male?" Sango asked.

"I haven't told him yet." Inuyasha admitted.

"What? Why not?" Sango asked with a frown.

"I don't know how to. He's so happy."

"You gotta tell him. We don't know how much time you have left."

"That's exactly the point. Miroku wasn't sure what he wished for. It's already the seventh day. I could be like this forever for all he knows. Plus I feel wanted when I'm with Kouga. I don't want things to change."

"We talked to Miroku and he's sure he said a few days, not forever. You can't keep pretending that it's not going to happen. I know you're happy and you feel wanted but you gotta think of Kouga's feelings too. If he loves you and wants you as a mate it won't matter what form you're in, he will accept you."

Inuyasha looked at her, tormented by what she knew she had to do, "I know you're right. I just get so confused sometimes. Part of me wants this to last. Then part of me wants to go back to the way I use to be." She paused and looked up into the sky, "I'm carrying his pups."

"I know." Sango said with a nod, "That's why you need to tell him. We don't know what will happen when you change back."

Tears had gathered on the bottom of Inuyasha chin as she turned to look at Sango, "It's already late so I'll tell him first thing tomorrow."

"If you need me, I'll be there with you." Sango offered.

"Thanks but I think I should do this alone."

Sango stepped up to her and gave her a gentle hug, "Everything will be all right."

"I hope so." Inuyasha said as she hugged her back.

Day eight of being a female

Inuyasha woke to the sounds of talking and quickly climbed out of the den. Kagome was talking with Kouga and by what the miko was saying she had heard what was said between Sango and her the night before.

"I know you think you love Inuyasha but he won't be a female much longer." Kagome said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked.

"He didn't tell you the truth. He didn't tell you what Miroku's wish was did he?"

"He told me everything I needed to know."

"Did he tell you that he would change back into a male either today or tomorrow?" Kagome let out a harsh laugh and continued, "Miroku wished to have female traveling companions for a few days. Since you are not one of his regular traveling companions you didn't change into a female, but Inuyasha and Shippou did. Now you went and got him pregnant, What do you think will happen to your babies when he turns back?"

"Shut-up Kagome." Inuyasha ran toward her and growled, "You had no right to tell him this."

"You should have told him first. He needs to know." Kagome yelled back.

"I was gonna tell him this morning." Inuyasha had turned her attention to Kouga, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you."

"So it's true. You are going to turn back into a male?" Kouga asked with a straight face.

Inuyasha looked into his blue eyes and knew he was hurting. "Yes. I don't know when, but I will change back."

Before Kouga could argue or yell Shippou ran through the clearing where they were standing. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara followed him as he, in his birthday suit, jumped up and down singing, "I'm a boy again." Over and over again.

Time seem to move in slow motion, Inuyasha started to feel a tingling sensation all over his body and her breast were the first to go. They became mere nipples beneath the fabric of the haori. Then he could feel his penis spring forward as it replaced the vagina it had earlier become. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced in pain. Clenching his eyes tight he fell to his knees, his body curling up in pain.

Kouga was still in shock and stared at Inuyasha blankly for a few seconds. He could see that under the haori and the hakama Inuyasha's body was no longer soft and supple, but muscular and taunt. A low bellow of agony burst out of the half demon's lungs and Kouga ran over to him, "Help us" He ordered looking form person to person with worry as he cradled Inuyasha in his arms.

This was when Sango and Miroku snapped out of their shock, both, hearts racing in panic. Sango fell to her knees, on Inuyasha's right, her eyes searching over him for any signs of injury. Miroku's was on his knees at Inuyasha's left, his eyes scanning around with worry. Kagome stood back with Shippou, who was now putting on his small clothes, and kept one hand over her mouth muffling the cries that escaped.

Inuyasha continued to hold his stomach, tears streaking down his cheeks, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Then he screamed as he felt the uterus inside of his body shrink and the small fetus was crushed. Blood and amniotic fluid poured out of his rectum and the head of his penis, soaking the front and back of his hakama.

"Oh . . . oh. My . Gods! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out loud when she noticed the blood pooling on the ground beneath him.

Another agonizing screamed echoed through the forest, and Inuyasha's body began to shake. The puddle of blood seemed to spread. Inuyasha gasped and let out another ear piercing scream. Now Kouga's cry was as loud as Inuyasha's. "No!" He yelled

"Hurry. Take him to the lake." Sango said with a firm voice, as she watch everyone else panic.

Kouga stood with Inuyasha in his arms and hurried to the lake. By the time he got there, Inuyasha was unconscious and pale. Kouga gently placed Inuyasha on the ground and carefully undressed him. Kouga looked down and noticed that blood mixed with water was still flowing from Inuyasha's body. He picked the half demon back up and carried his body into the water. Kouga stood in the cold water for some time and Inuyasha never woke up.

"Is he still bleeding?" Sango asked from the shore. They had made it to the lake about five minutes after Kouga did.

Kouga searched the water and noticed that blood was still flowing from Inuyasha's body then nodded, "Yes. But it's not as heavy as it was before." His voice was full of despair.

Silence.

They all watched as Kouga cleaned Inuyasha's body and rocked the hanyou in his arms. When he was satisfied he carried Inuyasha to the shore and covered him in a small blanket Kagome handed him. Inuyasha was still. His eyes were closed and his skin was very pale. Kouga held him and wanted to cry.

Kagome watched Kouga tend to the man she loved and when the ookami moved Inuyasha's head against his chest she noticed that the mark too was gone, _'If the mark is gone that means he is no longer mated to Kouga' _she smiled to her self. "Your mark is gone. That means Inuyasha isn't your mate any more." She said her thoughts out loud not realizing that her jealousy had gotten the best of her.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gasped at how cold and uncaring Kagome's voice sounded.

Kouga glared at her then looked down to search Inuyasha's neck. Sure enough the mark was gone. His heart began to break. Not only did he lose his pack to Naraku, now he had lost his pups and his mate. Tears fell from his eyes as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha's motionless body. Struck with grief at that very moment he knew what Kagome had said was right. He no longer had a mate.

TBC:


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you very much for reviewing and reading. JA!**

**The Cave of Delight 4.**

They took Inuyasha back to the village, made him comfortable and waited. Two days passed and the half-demon never gained consciousness. Kouga stayed by his side the entire time never sleeping, never eating and never talking to anyone.

Miroku felt guilty and blamed himself for everything that happened. He apologized and begged Kouga for forgiveness and that was the only time the wolf demon spoke. Kouga told Miroku that he didn't place all the blame on him and that it was just as much his fault. Miroku was still remorseful and left the lodge. Sango, Shippou and Kirara followed him in hopes that they could comfort him.

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's other side eyeing Kouga the entire time. She didn't say a word to the ookami and it was no secret to anyone that she was angry at him. They all thought that her anger was due to the fact that Inuyasha got hurt, little did they know, she was thinking of ways to get rid of Kouga for good.

The next morning Kouga told Kagome that he needed to go tell Hakkaku and Ginta where he was and let them know what had happened

"I don't want to go but they need to know. I will only be gone for two days so if he wakes up please let him know that I will return the day after tomorrow." Kouga kept his eyes glued on Inuyasha while he spoke to Kagome.

"Don't worry. I will take good care of him while you are gone." She said. Since he wasn't looking at her, he never noticed the nasty look she gave him. _'This is my chance to get rid of you._'

Kouga gently rubbed the back of his hand against Inuyasha's cheek and stood. He took one last heartbroken look at the unconscious hanyou and then left.

As luck would have it, Inuyasha did wake up the next day. "You're awake." Kagome said and move next to him.

He stared at her for a long time then sat up and started to search the lodge.

"Inuyasha? Do you remember what happened?" Kagome asked with genuine concern.

He looked back at her for a long time, "Yes. I remember." His voice was low and shaky.

"I'm so sorry things ended this way." She said

He nodded and rested his hands on his stomach, "My pups? They're gone." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." She moved closer to him, and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

He looked up with dark, pain filled eyes and started to search the lodge again, "Where's Kouga?"

Kagome frowned and she had to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Kouga?" She was hurt that he would even ask about him and not even act like he was happy to see her, "He left." She quickly thought about what else she could say to make Inuyasha hate Kouga as much as she did. "I don't know any other way to tell you this, but he won't be back." She turned her head to the side because she couldn't look him in the eyes and lie to him, "He also said that he couldn't accept you as a male, that you disgust him. He said he felt betrayed and he thinks it's all your fault that the pups died because you didn't tell him you were going to change back into a male. He also said that he hates you and never wants to see you again."

At first all Inuyasha did was watch her. Then the ripping pain in his heart and stinging of his eyes made him lay back down. He tried to catch his own breath and wanted to cover his ears from the most heart breaking words he'd ever heard. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain, anger and tears that leaked form the corner of his eyes.

"I need to be alone for a little while." He said as his voice cracked.

Kagome nodded in understanding and left the lodge with an evil smile on her face. She hated to see him in so much pain, but it was worth it to have him all to her self and to make him hate Kouga.

Kagome told Sango, Miroku, and Shippou that Inuyasha had woke up. She also lied to them and told them to let Inuyasha have some privet time. Sango wanted to bash Kouga's head in for what he had said, and Miroku felt worse than ever. They didn't doubt Kagome one bit, because they never thought she would lie to them.

Inuyasha lay alone in the lodge for the entire day thinking about Kouga and his pups. He didn't want to believe that Kouga would say those things but knew Kagome wouldn't lie to him. His sadness soon turned to anger and all he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to get away from this place that held the memories he no longer wanted to have.

He got up, left the lodge and found Kagome, "We're going to your time for a while." He snatched her by the arm without warning and stormed away from the village. Kagome followed behind him and smiled to herself. _'This was easier than I thought it would be. When he is back in my time I will come back here and tell Kouga that Inuyasha doesn't want to see him. Everything is going my way for once'_

At Kagome's house

Kagome tried to make Inuyasha eat but he refused. He wouldn't even talk to her. He looked so sad and lost and she didn't know what to do for him. He just lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha, I think you need to go to the clinic I volunteer at and get checked out. I know you heal fast but I would feel better if you got yourself looked over by Ayumi._" _Kagome said.

She had graduated highschool and started to volunteer at a women's clinic with Ayumi. Since Kagome was gone a lot of the time Ayumi was hired and Kagome was kept on stand by. Ayumi was the only person besides Kagome's family that knew about Inuyasha and the well. Ayumi became good friends with Inuyasha and always supplied them with medical supplies when they traveled back and forth. Ayumi also covered for Kagome a lot in her absents and for that the young miko was thankful.

Inuyasha lay on the bed hardly listening to Kagome, "Whatever you think is best." He never looked at her as he spoke.

Kagome frowned. She was really worried about him but mostly she wanted to make sure he didn't have any female parts left or that there was any tissue left in him after the miscarriage. She had seen enough women go through the same thing in the clinic and have to have a D&C and she didn't want that to have to happen to him. The other reason she wanted him to go was to make sure he would still be able to produce children. She thought if he could then she would be the one to have them for him. "Fine. We can go now. There shouldn't be anyone there this late and Ayumi should be able to see you."

They made it to the clinic around closing time. Ayumi was there about to lock up. Kagome rushed and told her everything that had happened to Inuyasha and that she needed him to get check out and of corse Ayumi agreed. Kagome started to worry about Inuyasha more and more. Usually he would talk to Ayumi when he saw her but he had yet to say one word to her, he stood there like he was in a daze and let Ayumi led him into the clinic.

Inuyasha lay naked from the waist down on a clinic bed with his feet in stirrups and his knees spread apart. Kagome thought he would freak out about what was going to happen to him but he acted as if he could care less. Ayumi gave him a checkup then used the ultrasound and x-ray machines to check out his insides. Much to Kagome's delight he was all healed and had all healthy working male parts.

Ayumi made Kagome wait outside while she talked to Inuyasha about the miscarriage. He refused to look at her or say anything to her but she kept talking to him. Finally after about half an hour he said, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She nodded sadly and left him alone. She led him back to Kagome and gave Kagome some pills and told Kagome it would be best if he got a peaceful rest without thinking about what had happened to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her house and she gave him the pills without a fight and he fell asleep right away. She made sure he was comfortable and went down stars. She left the house and jumped down into the well.

Kagome waited by the well the entire night. She knew she would since the shards in Kouga legs, and could go out and met him before he made it to the village. When morning came there was still no sign of Kouga so she waited.

Just before noon she sensed the jewel shards in Kouga's legs. She quickly ran to the edge of the forest and waited for him. Kouga ran and ran as fast as he could with one thing on his mind,_ 'Get back to Inuyasha.'_ He smelt Kagome's scent before he saw her then stopped when he saw her at the edge of the forest with her head down, "Kagome? Is something wrong? Did he wake up?" He rushed out his questions.

"He woke up yesterday." She said. Then she raised her head slowly and began her lie, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but you're not welcomed back at the village."

"What? Why not?" He began to panic thinking something had happened to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha said you knew he was in heat and that you took advantage of him. He said he never would have been with you and you know it. He said he hated you for what you did to him and that he is glad that he is no longer your mate. He also said that you were the last person on the earth he wanted pups from, and is also glad they are gone too." It was so much easier for her to lie to him than it was for her to lie to Inuyasha.

Kouga's face contorted into a slight scowl of pain, "I never took advantage of him. I asked him if he knew who I was and he said my name . . . he said Prince Kouga."

"I don't know what happened. I'm just telling you what he said." Kagome said

Kouga backed up, " I don't believe he would say those things. I want to see him." He moved to leave toward the village.

"No, you can't" Kagome stopped him, "He isn't there and Sango and Miroku are mad at you. Leave for now. Maybe when he cools off you could come back and talk to him.

Kouga shook his head slightly, at that moment he knew he wouldn't be able to speak at all because he was fighting the urge to scream. Finally he spoke, "I don't believe he would say that about our pups. He may hate me but I know he loved them."

"I wouldn't tell you something just to hurt you. He said it. He wants nothing to do with you." Because she disliked Kouga so much, the lie became easier and easier for her to tell.

"Kagome what are you doing back?" Sango asked from a distance. She was carrying Kirara and Shippou was walking next to Miroku. They made it to where Kagome and Kouga were standing and Sango glared at the wolf prince, "What the hell are you doing here? How dare you treat Inuyasha the way you did. I should hurt you just like you hurt him."

Kouga gasped and stepped back some more. He couldn't believe it was true Inuyasha had said those things and everyone believed them. He couldn't think, he wanted to yell and beg to see Inuyasha but his pride got the better of him. He turned away from the group and ran off never noticing the ugly sneer Kagome had on her face.

"Kagome what are you doing back? Is everything okay with Inuyasha?" Sango asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to face her friends with a straight face, "He is resting. I took him to my healer friend to get check up and she said he is fine. I was coming back to tell you guys that we will be gone for about a week then I sensed Kouga coming this way and so I stopped to yell at him about what he did to Inuyasha."

"I can't believe the nerve of him. Coming here to hurt Inuyasha again. While you guys are gone I will make sure he doesn't come near this village." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango. That would help a lot. I think it would hurt Inuyasha a lot if he saw Kouga." She smiled and then gave Sango a hug, "I need to get back. I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. We will be back in a week." She hugged Shippou and smiled at Miroku who had yet to say a word. She just thought he was still up set about what had happened and blamed himself so she didn't say anything to him. She waived good-bye to them and headed back to the well. _'I will have Inuyasha as my mate if it's the last thing I do'_ She smiled at that thought then jumped into the well.

_TBC:_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I was having some major computer problems. I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. A big thanks to Liana for being the beta for this story This is for L J.

Disclaimer : Anything you recognize from the Inuyasha series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Happy Readings. Sesshysfavhuman and BlueEyedWolfDemon

The Cave of Delight

Chapter 5

Kagome sat at her desk in the room and watched the hanyou she loved sleep the night away. She was glad that for the next three weeks as the house would be empty. Her family was off visiting friends and that gave her the perfect opportunity to come and go as she pleased with Inuyasha. She thought she would also be able to keep him away from that annoying wolf Kouga.

Kagome slid her journal out of the small drawer of her desk. She knew with the pills she gave Inuyasha, that he wouldn't wake up till morning. She started writing in Japanese but thought about what would happen if he ever found the damn thing. She knew he could read so she didn't want to chance him finding out her secrets. She began to write in English.

She only wrote in the journal because she didn't have anyone else that she could trust to tell all the things that were eating her up to. She wrote about her feelings for Inuyasha and what had happened to him in the cave and about how he and Kouga got together in her point of view. She wrote about Inuyasha losing the babies and how she was the one who brought him to her time for help. Then she wrote about the lies she had told him and Kouga. The door bell rang and she froze.

'Who could that be?'

She got up closed the door to her room and went down stairs to answer the door. The sight of the person on the other side made her gasp.

"Houjo? What are you doing here?"

Houjo smiled at her and walked inside, "Ayumi said you were back and I wanted to come and see you."

"Well you gotta leave," she said, sounding as if she were afraid she would be caught by someone and she quietly closed the door. She wasn't too far from the truth, either, and she thanked Kami that Inuyasha would be out of it.

"Why? I know your family's out of town." He moved close to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Since we're alone, I thought we would make up for lost time."

"We can't be together anymore. I've found someone else."She tried to move out of his grasp but he tightened his arms around her.

"Are you talking about that same guy you had a crush on since you were fifteen?"

"Ayumi told you about him?" she asked

"Why wouldn't she? She's my wife and a wife does share everything with her husband, doesn't she?" He let his hands roam up and down her back as he spoke.

Kagome wiggled. "That's another reason we can't be together anymore. Ayumi's my friend . . . if she finds out we've been sleeping together for almost a year now, she'll be hurt."

"Don't pretend that you care about how she feels now." He swooped down and kissed her on the mouth. "You know I only married her because you were always gone." He began to kiss her again.

At first she struggled and kept telling him she didn't think it would be a good idea for them to sleep together. Then, when he started to undress her and feel her up, she started to kiss him back. She was only with Houjo because Inuyasha had never made any sexual advances to her. So she'd started an affair with Houjo thinking it wouldn't matter because he was her friend and he wouldn't mean anything to either of them because he was married. That night Houjo managed to convince her that he just wanted to be with her one last time and she agreed, telling herself that it had been a long time and it wasn't like she would be getting any from Inuyasha anytime soon. Plus, a woman has her needs. She let Houjo take her over the back of the couch and told him once again they couldn't be together anymore. He answered her by laughing hard and kissing her firmly on the mouth then left.

When she went back upstairs, she peered in her room to make sure Inuyasha was alright. She could hear him quietly talking in his sleep so she walked over to him to see what he was saying. Once she made it to the bed, he quieted down. Kagome noticed that he did have a small smile on his face. She waited to see if he would speak again. He didn't say anything so she decided to bend down and kiss him on the cheek then told him how much she loved him. He stirred a little then called out , "Kouga."

Kagome stood straight up and glared down at him and said in the most hateful voice she could muster up, "Kouga doesn't want you." When he didn't say anything else or move anymore, she stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes, feeling betrayed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

During his stay in Kagome's time, Inuyasha dreamed of Kouga almost every night. He dreamed he was back in the cave with Lilly but this time Lilly turned into Kouga, not Kikyou or Kagome. They would make love time and time again and then Kouga would ask him why he left. He would always answer "Because you can't love me like this." As he pointed at his male body, Kouga would say to him, "I love you in any form. Please come back to me." Those words and dreams made him think maybe he was wrong for leaving and maybe he should go back.

Ayumi came by to check on Inuyasha a few times and gave him things to read. She was surprised how much he opened up to her now. But Kagome was not happy at all about their little chats because, every time Ayumi came over, Inuyasha would talk to her alone in Kagome's bedroom with the door closed. Kagome hated the fact he would talk to someone he hardly knew and leave her out so she kept inviting Houjo over night after night when Inuyasha was sound asleep and she would let Houjo fuck her. In her mind, she was getting even with Inuyasha and Ayumi for leaving her out of their private little chats.

Kagome constantly wrote in her journal, thinking that no one understood her. She would write so much that her hand hurt. When she would go over what she had written, she'd notice every page had a lie on it. A lie she had told to Inuyasha. She felt a little guilty but for the most part she thought if lying got her the man she wanted then it was worth it.

After four days of dreaming about the wolf, Inuyasha told Kagome he was ready to go back. She made a big fuss and told him that they were suppose to stay an entire week. She tried and tried to make him stay in her time but in the end they ended up going back to the feudal era.

When they first returned, Inuyasha was gathered in the arms of his friends then asked over and over again how he was doing, how he was feeling, and they said how sorry they were about what had happened to him. Miroku held on to him a little longer than Sango and Shippou did, and he told Inuyasha how sorry he was for what happened to him. Inuyasha couldn't stay mad at his old friend so he hugged him back and told him that things would be alright.

They decided not to leave the village for a little while so that they could make sure Inuyasha was all right. Kagome would often watch him leave and wondered where he would wander off to. One day, she followed him and when she found him he was sitting at the entrance of the den he and Kouga had stayed in when he was a female. Rage filled her. First she had to listen to him call out Kouga's name when they were in her time now she had to watch him go to the very place he shared intimate moments with the ookami.

She walked up to him and tried to hide her anger and jealousy. "Inuyasha, what are you doing coming back here?"

Inuyasha didn't even look at her but he said in a low heartbroken voice, "I was inside the den earlier. It still smells just like him."

Kagome had to stop herself from yelling, "Why do you care? He left you and said those awful things about you."

"I know . . . but it doesn't stop me from missing him. We were going to have a family together," he said as an after thought.

"You can have more babies with someone else, someone female . . . Someone like . . ." She didn't get to finish her sentence when he yelled, "I wanted those pups! I wanted his pups!"

Kagome sighed heavily and backed down. Now wasn't the time to get into it with him about things no one could change, "We should go back to the village. Maybe you shouldn't come to this den if it's going to bring back painful memories for you."

Inuyasha nodded, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're only trying to help."

He turned away from the small den he had shared with Kouga and walked away. Kagome made a sour face at the small hole then she, too, walked away.

Inuyasha stayed away from the den for a few days. One day, when Kagome couldn't find him, she assumed that he was there. She ran out into the forest and, when she got to the den, she stopped. Kouga was standing next to it .

She move her way over to him. "Hi. What are you doing out here?"

Kouga smiled at her, "Hi, Kagome. I always come here. It smells like Inuyasha and it reminds me of him, of what we shared together." He bent down and placed a small bouquet of flowers next to the den. "I also come to pay respect to my unborn pups," he said sadly as he stood up.

She looked around and saw all the flowers that were laid about. 'Why hadn't I noticed them before?' She watched every move Kouga made and by the depressed look on his face, she would have felt a little sorry for him if she didn't hate him so much for taking Inuyasha away from her. She then started to panic. 'What if Inuyasha comes here and sees Kouga? They are going to want to talk to each other, then they will find out that I lied. What am I going to do? Think, think , think.'

"Why are you out here?" Kouga asked her.

"I was looking for Inuyasha," she answered honestly. Then she gave him a serious look. "He came here the other day and said how much the place reeks of you. He said he hated knowing this den is still in his forest. I thought he would do something stupid so I came to stop him."

Kouga's face fell. This place meant so much... how could Inuyasha say he hated it?

"How is he doing?" he asked trying to hide his hurt.

"He's the same as he was before. He acts like nothing happened. He acts like he doesn't even care," Kagome said, hoping Kouga would just leave and never come back.

"Maybe he's hiding how he really feels. You know how he is," Kouga said, hoping that's what was happening.

"No. He isn't hiding anything. We went to my home and he slept in my bed and told me how much he loved me. When we talked about the babies, he said he never wanted them." She gave a small smile an added, "It got a little annoying when I kept hearing him call out my name in his sleep."

Kouga's heart broke and, for the first time in his life, he let tears fall from his eyes in front of a human.

"Are you two going to become mates?"

"Yes. That's what he wants and I want him to be happy."

Kouga hung his head as pain and sorrow filled his entire being.

"I want him to be happy, too."

He turned away from her and the den.

"I gotta go."

Then he ran off as fast as he could.

Kagome paced in front of the den, thinking about what she could do to it so that neither of them would come back there and have the chance to met up with the other. She paused her pacing and started to laugh out loud. She knew what she was going to do to make sure Inuyasha and Kouga never got the chance to see each other at their den.

It took her less than five minuted to set the inside of the den on fire. She knew it would burn quickly so she hurried and ran to the lake, undressed, and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Anyone who came from the village would have to pass the lake to get to the fire and she could pretend she was taking a bath at the time. She used a lot of soap to cover the smell of burning bushes.

Inuyasha was the first to run past followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. They didn't even see her in the lake till she yelled out, "What's going on? Where are you guys going?"

The group paused and Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"We've been looking for you. The forest is on fire. Get dressed and met me there," he pointed in the direction of the den, "so we can put it out."

Sango, Shippou and Kirara waited on her as she got dressed. They quickly made it to where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Together they worked quickly and put out the fire. Luckily, it had only spread a few feet but the entire den and the flowers and trees around it were destroyed.

"This fire was started by someone," Inuyasha said angrily as he sniffed around. He couldn't smell any traces of anyone due to the burnt bushes and trees. Kagome moved next to him.

"I came here earlier to look for you and Kouga was here, staring at the den you two shared."

Inuyasha's face lit up at the sound of Kouga's name.

"Did he say why he was here?"

Kagome nodded and said "He said he came here to see me but then he past by this place and noticed how much it reeks of you. He then said he hated knowing this den is still in his forest. He sounded like he may do something to it but I never thought he would burn it down."

Inuyashas's face fell and he grabbed Kagome by the arms, not wanting to believe her. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes," she replied and he let her go.

"Fire burns away everything. Smells and memories alike," Miroku chimed in. "Maybe he is trying to forget about you."

Kagome made a face at Miroku.

"You don't burn things down if you just want to forget. He did this to hurt Inuyasha because he hates him." She was not going to let anyone think Kouga had any good intentions toward her beloved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the black ruined forest and the collapsed den then said, "This was the place I came to . . . to remember him. To remember our pups..." He voice cracked then, with a heavy heart, he added "Miroku's right . . . Fire does burn everything away."

They all watched with worried and sad faces as he turned and ran away.

Kagome made sure she kept an eye out for Kouga to return to the den. She told everyone that she was going to take a bath and to not worry about her. No one suspected anything because they were used to Kagome taking lots of baths.

It took Kouga two days to return and, when he got there, she was waiting for him.

He gasped as he looked at the burned trees and flowers. Then he growled in anger when he saw the collapsed den and asked, "What happened?"

Kagome stood, there staring at her work, and stated, "I told you that Inuyasha wanted this place gone." She couldn't have planned for things to go more better than they were going at this very moment. "I'm just here to let you know he smelled that your scent was fresh two days ago so he burned it down."

Kouga eyes began to cloud over with tears and, if he wasn't as hurt as he was at the moment, he would have sensed that Kagome was lying to him. But the pain in his heart was far too great. He felt like he had nothing now. No mate, no pups, no memories . . . nothing. He fell to the ground and hung his head. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried," she lied. "He was just so angry at the time." Kagome spoke with no emotion, she could care less if Kouga was hurt or not. "I hate to ask you this, but could you stay away from this forest? I don't know what Inuyasha will do if he smells that you're still nearby."

Kouga stayed on his knees with his head hung low.

"I would have loved him in any form. I would have taken him as my mate again and again. Why does he hate me so much?"

Kagome smirked, "Because he doesn't love you. He only loves me." She straightened out her face when Kouga's head snapped up to glare at her. "I'm just being honest and telling you what he said. Please, if you love him the way you say you do and you want him to be happy then don't come back." This time she was the one to turn on her heels and leave him alone in the forest, unaware of the set of eyes that had been watching her.

TBC:


End file.
